Touch
by alexzyishadow
Summary: Bella's completely in love with Edward. Edward pretends not to know that she exists. What happens when Fate intervenes on the night of Alice's 21st birthday? A drunk Rosalie, a bold Bella, someone getting pregnant and two people realizing that they were always meant to be. AH, slightly ooc and very loosely a song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. I just got inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's song "Touch", which is also not mine.

I recommend that you listen to the song.

Why did I even bother to wear theses gorgeous, but painful shoes? If it weren't for those damn specialty chocolate chip cookies that Alice loved so much I wouldn't be in this situation. She was lucky that she was my best friend, although I was seriously reconsidering that after walking all over town trying to find the cookies with no luck . The only reason that I did was because of him. I doubt that he even knew that I existed. Every wednesday he would be inside that same coffee shop and every day I hoped that maybe, by wearing these heels, I could feel confident enough to approach him or hell, even for him to approach me.

I had walked all over town wearing these damn heels trying to find the last thing on my list. Those fucking cookies were nowhere to be found. I finally gave up and went into the coffee house on the corner of my block, desperate to sit down. When I walked in I was surprised to see that he was there he was usually only there on wednesdays today was a Friday. I tried to inconspicuously look at him while I walked over to a table. I'm sure that I didn't succeed, after all who could even glance at him and not stare? Dropping my bags I went to order a drink. I swear that it was only a coincidence that I had to walk past his table to get the counter, the other way was blocked!

Once I had my mocha latte in hand I walked back to my table and saw that he was standing up and getting ready to go. I decided to man up and go speak to him, but on my way my heel broke and I fell right into him. I would have been embarrassed, but a searing pain in my foot blocked all thoughts of that. Seeing that I was in pain, he offered to help me get a cab back home. I told him that I lived right down the block and he offered to help me home. That may have been an incredibly stupid thing to do, but I knew Rose was there, which meant that Emmett was there. If the love of my life, happened to be a crazy serial killer, who thought he was a vampire I would just scream for help.

Crazy serial killer or it was still difficult not to swoon when he offered to carry my bags and his muscles strained against his suit. He held me by the waist and helped me to the apartment. Sure enough Rose was there which was lucky considering that I had forget my keys. I knocked and she opened the door. She looked and said "I told you that you were going to trip in those damn heels." Then to my surprise she turned to the man of my wet dreams and greeted him by his name.

She actually knew him and invited him in. Okay Bella don't squeal like a little girl. Please, please come in and fall madly in love with me! He turned her down saying that he had something to do, but not before she invited him to Alice's surprise party, which he also politely declined saying that he had an interview that day.

"Goodbye Bella, please try to stay off of that leg."

What the fuck? Did everybody already know him, but me, and if they did why hadn't we been introduced instead of me pining away for him like a pathetic stalker. Then again, _he_ _was_ the one that knew my name and I hadn't even introduced myself.

Deciding to forget about him for one night, I pushed Rosalie off of the couch insisting that I needed to rest my foot. Rosalie was not impressed, and even less so when I told her I didn't even find the cookies. She quieted down though, when she saw that I had found her favorite 3 flavors of vodka cherry lemonade, mango and spicy cinnamon. I popped in Jane Eyre into the dvd player and was out like a light after my third movie.

The next day, was the day of Alice's party. It was finally here and I had yet to find those cookies. Alice was truly in love with those cookies, but they cost a damn fortune. Remembering yesterday's incident I chose to wear flats today. I was crossing the street when I saw a glimpse of red wrapping with gold trimming. I sped up in hopes that I had finally found them. I should have known better, my stupid clumsiness got to me and halfway there I tripped and spilled my hot coffee all over a large man in a business suit. I apologized profusely, but he still yelled at me. Resisting the urge to call him a dick I focused on getting into that store. Once I got there I saw that it was indeed the cookies that I had been looking for.

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" A kind woman with caramel colored hair asked. I told her that I wanted to buy the cookies in the window and tried not to cringe at the 100 dollar price tag. I got home only to find Alice there helping Rosalie set up. "What the hell? Rose I thought that this was a surprise." How had Alice found out when we hadn't included anyone in the party planning and had specifically told everyone that was invited that it was a surprise. "Oh, please Bella," Alice rolled her lavender eyes " As if you guys could surprise me. You know that Alice sees all." I chose to ignore that and went to hide the cookies before going out to help decorate.

The party was in full swing when I saw a flash of bronze hair. Maybe it was the alcohol, but I decided to approach him.

" So what changed your mind about coming over." I said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

He looked at me with his green eyes and I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the way his eyes slightly widened and he swallowed when he took in my outfit. I was feeling pretty fantastic and only smirked when he saw that I was looking. "My interview was canceled. Something about needing to go to the dry cleaner, because some idiot spilled coffee all over the guy." He responded. I couldn't help but blush when I thought about what had happened this morning. I blurted out that I had spilled coffee on a man this morning wearing a suit and how I hoped it wasn't him.

Edward laughed, a deep throaty sound which made me want to take him right on the couch, when I remembered that we were in a crowded room and I had no interest in being an exhibitionist. So instead we danced and we laughed and we touched, but mostly we touched. I honestly can't say what happened for the rest of the party or if Alice even enjoyed herself, but I can say that the party was the best for me. It was here that I formally met the man that I eventually married, and it was here where my godson was conceived. Although I can't say that's a shock, Rose and Em could never keep their hands off each other, especially when the Vodka was introduced.

AN: I've never published my work anywhere before although I have been writing for years. I finally decided to publish when I heard about the Arts For All Marathon, to help get money for scholarships for people that need it. This is especially important to me as I am at College on a scholarship of sorts. So if you like my work, like the cause or want to learn more about it, please go to this link http:/artsforallmarathon.org/ to learn more about the cause or to donate. All donations are tax deductible. If you want to specifically sponsor me go to the artists link and I will be under Sharlene Garcia.

Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.


End file.
